


cooking bacon

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: maddie’s trash writing [4]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Kisses, M/M, Race is only mentioned, This is probably bad and i apologize, a grease fire, because javid is VALID and REAL, davey’s making bacon, flock to me, jack feels awkward, javid - Freeform, javid fluff, they don’t have to pine anymore!!, where are my javid fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: jack makes a confession—davey makes bacon





	cooking bacon

**Author's Note:**

> this is some javid for y’all because newsies  
> that’s all

Jack leaned against Davey’s counter, watching his—watching Davey cook. The Phantom of the Opera soundtrack was echoing quietly from the speaker because Davey, like the person he was, claimed that it was soothing. Jack had disagreed wholeheartedly, but then Davey had smiled in that way he did, and Jack found himself agreeing too easily. And here they were.

“Dave,” Jack said, and bumped his best friend’s shoulder. 

Davey glanced up from the pan of bacon. “Hmm?”

Jack swallowed. “Did—uh, did Racer... say anything weird to you, yesterday?”

Davey turned pink. “No.” He said, with minimal stuttering.

“Okay.” Jack nodded.

Race had been carrying around the knowledge that, as he so eloquently put it, “Jack wanted to bone his best friend” for three months. He had joked and threatened to tell Davey about Jack’s crush for all three of those months, but after Jack’s lament about Davey yesterday, Race had seemed serious in his threat. Surprisingly serious. Like it was less of a threat and more of just a preface. Jack was terribly afraid that Race had totally spilled the beans to Davey.

And based on Davey’s darkening shade of alarming redness, Jack was right.

“Listen,” Jack said, and straightened up. He rubbed the back of his neck, searching for words, as Davey looked like he desperately wanted to shove his face into the pan. “I know what Race said probably throws all of this,” he gestured between them. “Off, but as my best friend, I think you should know that he was telling the truth. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but I feel like maybe... I don’t know, maybe if I hear that there’s no chance coming from you rather than everyone else, I might be able to get over this whole thing.”

Davey mumbled something that sort of sounded like “to won’t bijou”, face officially fire hydrant red, and moved the bacon around the pan.

Jack’s brows furrowed. “What?”

Davey shut his eyes. “You don’t need to.” He whispered.

“Don’t need to what? Tell you?” Jack asked. “What, you already knew?”

“No.” Dave let out an amused, frightened laugh and turned from the bacon. He didn’t look Jack in the eye, not yet, opting instead to play with a loose string on the cuff of his sweatshirt. “You don’t need to get over it.”

Jack laughed. “I mean, I really do, because it sort of messes everything up. I mean, I don’t want you to think that every time we joke around, I’m trying to come onto you or something. I’m not trying to ruin our fri—“

Davey kissed him. Grabbed the front of his shirt, crashed their mouths together, made Jack’s knees go weak type of kissed him. Davey. Davey’s mouth. Davey’s mouth on Jack’s mouth on Davey’s mouth.

Jack was so stunned that all he could do for a long moment was stand frozen, hands still half-raised from his sentence, eyes open. But then Davey’s lips lightened, as if he were going to pull away, and Jack snapped himself out of his daze. Hell if he was going to let he and Davey’s first kiss be some strange, unresponsive, desperate thing.

Well, they could leave the desperate part in.

Jack’s hands grabbed Davey’s waist and pulled him close, mouth moving against his best friend’s hotly and deeply. Davey’s hands were still fisted in Jack’s shirt, head bent down to reach Jack’s height. Damn giraffe. Jack parted Davey’s lips with his own, sliding his tongue across his bottom lip, and Davey groaned, so quietly Jack wouldn’t have known if not for the rumble of Davey’s chest. Jack savored the taste of his best friend, all dark coffee and peppermints and toothpaste. He smelled like books and cologne, like Davey, always warmth and coziness and security. And God, he was kissing him. Jack was kissing Davey. Jack was kissing Davey!

There was a popping sort of noise, and then a sizzle, but Davey could no longer ignore the outside world when a flicker of orange broke past his eyelids.

Davey pulled away frantically, gasping. “Fire!” He yelled, and in a moment, he’d grabbed a metal pan top and slammed it down over the flames. It was out in seconds.

Jack, still leaning against the counter as his world spun circles around him, blinked twice. Davey panted slightly, whether from adrenaline or kissing but probably both, and looked over to him, pressing his lips together. 

Jack started to laugh.

Davey joined him, grinning brightly, and walked into Jack’s arms when he opened them. Jack kissed his neck, the side of his jaw, the corner of his mouth, his nose, all while giggling like a schoolgirl.

“We’re a mess,” he breathed, still grinning.

Davey’s hand rested on the side of Jack’s neck, thumb against his cheek, as he smirked down at him. “Did you expect any different?”

Jack just hummed contentedly and kissed him again

**Author's Note:**

> awwww such domestic boyfriends  
> kudos and comments even tho this was not good?? :))  
> also any nightmare before christmas fans catch my tinyyyy reference??  
> love you!!  
> <333


End file.
